User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Best contestants
Hey guys, so like not a lot of blogs on this wiki, so I thought about making a discussion blog, about the best contestants on this wiki. Over the 5 amazing and not so amazing seasons we have had, we have had some very out-standing contestants, I think we can all agree on this. But this blog we will be talking about the ones I thought really stood out in each season, and I will list a few things about them, and what they did in the series. Then in the comments below, tell me who you thought were the best contestants to compete. Btw, I do not mean who was your favorite contestant, but the contestant who played the best game. Btw, I also do not mean the Roleplayer as well. Ok so lets begin this off, I have asked a few users about the best contestants on the wiki, and these contestants were brought up the most often: Alejandro, Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Jo, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, Samey, Scarett, Scott, Sky, Staci, and Tyler. Ok well, I have to say, I agree 100% with this list. All these contestants have proved themselves in the Roleplay, to be great at this game. Its kinda funny how all the All-Stars were mentioned every time xD. Eva, Jo and Staci are the only ones that weren't in All-Stars to be up there. Ok lets begin with Alejandro: In my opinion, Alejandro is definitly in my top 10 competitors, they guy was super strategic in all his seasons, and merged everytime. No surprise since Freddie was the one to roleplay him xD. Alejandro's placements are: 6th, 11th, and 4th. Alejandro started off in TDAW, and off the bat created alliances with Sadie, Harold and Zoey, and later on with Amy, Eva and Lightning. He took out most of the competition along with Sadie before the merge, causing the eliminations of Staci, Eva, Brick, Harold, Zoey, and Bridgette (directly and indirectly). Alejandro was then blindsided after being too confident, and for winning the past few challenges. In TDTB, Alejandro formed alliances with Sadie, Dave and Tyler, and once again caused many eliminations, but as soon as the merge hit, Femme Fatale broke up his alliance, and left Alejandro with no where to go, but to fly off in the Hurl of Shame. In TDAS, Alejandro once again formed alliances, but this time, he tried to form bonds with people, and tried not to come off as too strong in the beginning. Alejandro let to many blindsides, Cody, Amy and Lindsay being three of them. As soon as the merge was upon him, he really did nothing else but flirt with Heather and Sky, which ultimately led to his feelings getting in the way of the game. Well Amy is the middle of the road for me, she won TDAW, but since then, Amy was never important, and was an early eliminated contestant. Amy's placements: 1st, 18th, 14th. Amy in TDAW, was extremely upset about the way she had treated her sister Samey, and tries in this season to make new friends. At first Amy did not get along with many people, really only finding true friends in Bridgette, Brick and Geoff. She even at the end of the season, gets in a relationship with Brick. During the season, Amy formed alliances with Alejandro, Bridgette, Brick, and Geoff. Amy in the challenges proved that she was person to be reconed with, winning her way all the way too the finale, and winning the season against Beth. Amy returns for TDAS and TDTB, but does nothing, besides for the blindside of Duncan in TDTB. Amy's only remember-able thing after TDAW, was her frenemie relationship with Samey, and her conflict with Anne Maria. Amy was more of a pawn after her winning season, who didn;t contribute to much at all. Anne Maria has competed in two seasons, being TDAW and TDAS. Both times I think she was a top contender. She has played the game extremely well in my opinion, she formed many alliances, she caused many eliminations, and was extremely interesting to watch. Anne Maria's placements: 3rd, 10th. At first, Anne Maria was completely invisiable, until she started to form bonds with her boy toy Lightning, and her bestie Beth. She instantly formed alliances with them, and dominated the challenge after Staci's elimination in TDAW. When she merged, Anne Maria instantly gunned for Zoey, and ultimately caused her elimination in the end, but convincing everyone to vote her off, with the help of Alejandro. Anne Maria made it all the way to the final 3 with her alliance buddy Beth, and even got her to vote off Amy. Anne Maria would have caused Amy's elimination in the end, but quit due to the way she felt about the game. She soon returns in TDAS, where she had a similar strategy, but didn't work out for her. She was targeted straight of the back, but then she made one of the biggest moves of the game, and used the immunity idol, and blindsided Cody, with the help of Alejandro. Anne Maria and Alejandro's alliance stayed true, and they took out Amy and Lindsay right after. But when the teams switched, Anne Maria was placed on the Brawns by herself, where she tried to get everyone into voting off Sadie, but at the last second Sadie manipulated into everyone voting off Anne Maria right before the merge. Will finish soon: What do you think about the contestants above so far? Do you think they are worthy of being on list for the best contestants ever, or not? Who else do you think deserves to be on the list? Comment below :D. Category:Blog posts